Brakeshoe wear sensors mounted on a brakeshoe backing plate, detecting wear of a brakeshoe of a disk brake of a motor vehicle, and generating an output signal are known, for example, from DE 34 25 870, DE 32 30 266, DE 31 32 054, DE 43 40 452, DE 39 04 673, DE 70 47 480, or DE 695 07 820.
A generic holder for a brakeshoe wear sensor in a brakeshoe backing plate of a disk brake of a vehicle is known from DE 10 2006 016 851. In this holder a spring clip is also used in which each spring clip leg is designed at least in sections in a corrugated manner such that it has at least four contact points, of which adjacent ones are spaced at least slightly from each other on the brakeshoe backing plate and/or on the sensor housing so that the wear sensor is held substantially without play in the seat on account of the spring action generated by the several contact points. This basically satisfactory spring-clip holder brings ensures that the wear sensor is held under spring force in the seat of the brakeshoe backing plate. As a result of this design of the spring clip noise problems occurring under adverse circumstances are partially but not completely eliminated because it was found in the operation of disk brakes in vehicles that in spite of this known design of the spring clip noise problems still occur.